


即使是天使也有被戳中萌点的时候

by Annie D (scaramouche), InnocentDays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, 初夜 - Freeform, 牧师情趣
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays
Summary: Dean无意间做的一件事，竟然让Cas神魂颠倒。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Even Angels Have Their Kinks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74099) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> 译者微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

当Dean穿着牧师的衣服走出浴室时，Cas一动不动地盯着他。

或者，至少他的身体一动不动。

关于Cas的事情是这样的——天使就像一个没经过人情世故的五岁孩子，总是把心情都写在脸上，让人一目了然。他要如何分辨并模仿人类的各种微妙表情呢？毕竟他才刚开始使用人类容器没多久。但是Dean总是装作若无其事的样子。还有比这更好玩儿的事情吗？看着Cas被脸上表情出卖了心里在想什么。

这次Cas盯着Dean的眼神和平常截然不同。目光寸步不离Dean的白色领结，但是这并不让人感觉诡异和不舒服。

真的，一点儿也不。

“怎么了，Cas？”Sam问道。他在房间的另一侧，从他的角度看不到Cas的脸。

但是Dean能看见，这就是为什么他不说话。

“Dean装扮成牧师只是为了调查一个案子。”Sam忧心忡忡地解释，说话的声音听起来像是他边说边站了起来。不过Dean看不到Sam的动作，因为他在目不转睛地凝视着Cas的眼睛，Cas也同样盯着他不放。

这不是他们第一次这样旁若无人地对视。该死，自从认识以来，他们已经玩了一个多月的“谁先眨眼谁就输”的游戏。Dean并不介意跟Cas做些古怪的互动，但也说不出他为什么总是焦虑地等待对方先移开视线。

说实话，Dean不太确定他跟Cas保持四目相对的原因。他猜测自己可能是想看看天使要盯他多久才肯主动撤离视线，或不再做古怪的事，或直截了当地挑战他。

然而今天，破天荒的，Cas竟然先眨眼了，还马上打破了跟Dean的对视。

——这可真够新鲜的。

“只是一套衣服而已。”没收到Cas回复的Sam仍在解释，他的嗓音从Dean的肩膀附近传来，“通常情况下，人们面对牧师会更容易敞开心扉。”

Dean伸手调整了一下白领结，随意拉扯着浆洗后熨平的衬衫衣领，把它们调成更贴服脖颈的角度。

Cas小心地咽了一下口水，没有回头看Dean的脸。

——新上加新。

“因为Cas讨厌欺诈行为，”Dean说着，声音有点沙哑。“我说的对吗，Cas？”

“如果是为了正当目的，某些法规或许能容许例外。”Cas严谨地回答，仍不肯看Dean。“尽管你可能并没有……被正式授予穿这套服装的资格。但你是一名义人，本身便代表着神圣。”

“嘿，听到了吗？”Dean稍微转过头，对Sam得意洋洋地说。“天使给我开了个绿灯，他同意我穿这个。”

Sam翻了个白眼。“很好，我们快去调查这个案子吧。”

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

Cas几乎一整天都没看Dean。

好吧，实际上他看了，Dean非常确定。但是每当他抬眼一瞥，Cas就立刻看向别的地方，即使那边只有一堵该死的墙。

Dean尽职尽责地扮演着牧师的角色。他用多年经验让自己看起来聪明睿智，能为人们提供有用的建议。Sam和Cas则假扮成FBI探员，从不同角度询问案情线索。

Dean进展得十分顺利，这要归功于他善于一心两用：一边用和蔼亲切的言语和经过深思熟虑后的点头回答人们的问题，一边在心里把今早Cas看到他的样子回放了一遍又一遍。

他研究了Cas整整一天，包括天使匆匆吞咽时喉结的移动，绷紧的下巴，分开双唇吸气的小动作。Cas的眼睛睁得很大，但不是出于好奇和困惑，倒像是某种赞誉或理解。并且当他的目光扫视到Dean身上时，他几乎是在挣扎着不要入迷。视线短暂地徘徊在Dean的十字架上，然后是白领结。

真的，Cas盯着白领结看了很久很久，全程用嘴呼吸，像是双唇打开了就忘记闭上。

最开始的时候，Dean一头雾水。他以为Cas被他的什么行为给惹毛了，要指控他亵渎神明。然而后来等他有了些眉目，Cas已经重拾理智，不再看他。

 

ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ   ʚ ɞ

 

当Dean换回平常的衣服走出浴室时，Cas明显放松了。

仿佛一切都恢复了正常。Cas和Sam在讲话，打开的电视里播放着一些恰如其分的背景杂音，现在就跟住在公路旅馆里的每个平淡无奇的日子一样。

Cas似乎想假装他之前的怪异举止从未发生过。Dean倒是可以配合Cas，但是，他为什么要放过一个拉近两人距离的好机会？

Dean耐心等待时机。终于等到Sam出去买晚餐了，他一屁股坐在Cas身边，唇边扬起一个悠闲的微笑。“嗨，Cas。”

“是的，Dean。”Cas简单地回答，没有任何怀疑。

接着，Dean变魔术一般从口袋里取出他的牧师白领结，满意地看到那双蓝眼睛立刻大了一圈。他微微动了动捏着领结的手指，Cas的视线紧跟他的动作，像是猫咪在睁大眼睛盯着逗猫棒。好吧，不完全是这样，因为Dean敢肯定猫是不会对一只塞了猫薄荷[一种草本植物，也称猫草。里面含有一种化学物质nepetalactone，容易使猫兴奋]的绒布老鼠痴迷成这样。

Cas的眼睛逐渐变成了深蓝色，身体仿佛被磁力吸引着，一点点靠近Dean。而奖品——洁白的牧师领结——正在Dean的手指上摇摇晃晃，勾引着他快点扑上去。

两个人本来就坐得很近，现在Cas基本上快趴到Dean身上了。Dean决定一不做二不休，直接把领结挂在了自己的脖子上。

Cas的反应只能用一句话来形容——大脑短路了。

Dean现在穿着的上衣没有领子，所以白领结看起来有点怪怪的。但是Cas毫不介意，双眼炯炯有神地锁定它，就像是导航仪器在紧追一个定位点。

“你这是怎么了，Cas？”Dean问道，他真的对天使的反常行为好奇得要命。

Cas看起来在心中进行着激烈的斗争。Dean之前见过他内心矛盾和挣扎的样子，但是没有一次像现在这样。显然，之前天使可从来没有用慢慢伸出一只手触碰Dean作为结束。

Cas没有回答，只是梦游般地抚摸着那片平滑的肌肤。那些手指轻轻落在白领结附近的锁骨上，将体温送入Dean的身体里面。

Dean慢慢握住Cas的手腕，阻止他继续摸下去。

天使慌乱匆忙的抬眼一瞥就是他得到的全部警告。下一秒，Cas突然跨坐到他的膝盖上，让这次的“入侵Dean个人空间”行动比之前任何一次都更加深入。

Dean震惊地瞪着Cas，来不及做出任何反应，两人对视的距离就被突然拉近了——天使笨拙地吻上了他的嘴唇。

看起来Cas知道当人类被另一个人类吸引时会用亲吻来表达情感，但他不知道该如何进行下去，只是生涩地用嘴唇推推Dean的唇角，既焦急又紧张。幸好这时候Dean终于把炸开的大脑重新组合好了。他抬起一只手捏住Cas后颈压向自己，正确地引导他，调整头部角度让两人嘴唇更加贴合，然后毫不客气地用舌头撬开了天使唇齿，交换彼此的热量。

Dean从来没想过Cas会成为迈出第一步的人。之前他甚至想都不敢想Cas可能会接受，或者就算能接受，也得酝酿好几个月才允许Dean这样区区一个人类亲近他。

Cas很快掌握到了接吻的要领。他用灵活的舌尖勾起Dean的舌头，顺时针地缠绕和爱抚。Dean由主动变成了被动，认为天使的学习速度比他想象中快多了。

现在Cas整个上半身伏在Dean胸前，手指插进砂砾色的短发中揉抓发根，并摆动着腰臀摩擦胯部。两人之间很快有了被异物硌到的感觉，任何一个成年人都知道那是什么。

Dean仍被这个突发事件刺激得头脑混乱，尽管他的双手已经不由自主地伸进风衣下面，疯狂抚摸着Cas的身体。他从来不知道在层层衣服的遮挡下天使的体格如此诱人，情不自禁地把他的衬衫下摆从长裤里拽出来，用手心感受着里面光滑火热的皮肉。

Cas的表现则更像是，他在这一天里承受的巨大磨难终于得到了解脱。

“该死，Cas！你知道你在做什么吗？”当天使终于大发慈悲地放他出来喘一口气，Dean好不容易才说出这么一句。

然而Cas顾不上回答，忙着啃咬Dean的下巴。他腾出手来揪住Dean戴着的白领结，发出一声心满意足的叹息。

太荒谬了！明明两个人衣服还穿得好好的，也没做出什么特别色情的举动，只是接了个吻，Dean就硬得不行了。他能感觉到同样的坚挺在挤压他的腹部，并且……该死，他发疯一般地想把Cas扔到床上干他个爽，是那种‘如果不能满足他真的会死掉’的想。他的舌尖仿佛已经感觉到了微苦的热液，当他用自己的唇舌带领天使经历第一次性体验时，但是……

把一个意乱情迷的美男从自己身上推开绝对是这个世界上最艰难的事，没有之一。然而Dean在努力挑战。“Cas，到底怎么回事？你究竟想要做什么？”

“我渴望你，Dean。”Cas气喘吁吁地回答，瞳孔放大，嘴唇被Dean吻得水润泛红。他像是无法控制自己的容器似的，虽然脸上带着尴尬的神情，但身体仍坐在Dean腿上欲求不满地扭动着。“非常、非常渴望。”

“但为什么是现在？”Dean一把扯住自己颈上的白领结，“就因为这玩意儿吗？”

Cas渐渐安静了，眼神重新清澈起来。他内疚地转过脸，“你并不是牧师，Dean。我还没有蠢到那种程度。”

“我早该想到。”Dean自嘲地笑了笑，用拇指和食指关节托起Cas的下巴，让两人的脸离开一段得体的距离。“你见过我在地狱的样子，你很清楚我是什么货色。”

Cas看着Dean，皱起眉头。

Dean并不意外。Cas可能不懂人类的行为，不懂每件事……不懂的事情太多了。但他一定能听出这句话中自我厌弃的语气。

但是让Dean意想不到的是，Cas并没有从他身上离开，反而紧紧地拥抱了他——胸腔抵着胸腔，剧烈跳动的心脏有力地锤击着他的肋骨。

“你让我着迷。”Cas开口说道，每个字都带动着胸口的震动。Dean没法否认，那充满磁性的嗓音真是性感得要命。“你是一个复杂的人类。即使我花掉所有的时间去研究你，我也永远无法得知你的全部。你总能给我带来惊喜，就像你今天穿的牧师的衣服，它……它将你灵魂的光明和美丽完全显示在我的眼前。虽然你不应该穿，你还是穿了。”

Dean激动地抱住Cas后背，将他拉进怀里。两人像刚才那样忘情地亲吻对方，分不清谁更渴望。Cas开始索取地摆动身体，带着无情的压力刺激着Dean的腹股沟。

“我不明白，Dean。”Cas轻声说，“我不明白，为什么你会让我感觉失控，渴望亲近你。”

“该死，Cas。我、我想……让我……”Dean说不下去了，呼吸紊乱。说真的，他第一次跟人做爱时都没有现在这么焦心烦躁。

Cas没有反抗，任凭Dean把他推倒在床垫上。Dean的手指像几条贪婪的小蛇迅速滑进Cas的衣服里，他想慢慢品尝天使身体的每一英寸，但他现在没那个功夫，只想先迅速解决一轮再说。

Dean抽出Cas的皮带，胡乱拉开裤子拉链，将长裤和底裤一齐褪下。但是并没有脱掉很多，只是将Cas的勃起展示在空气中。他立即张口含住了它，听见Cas发出一声急促的惊叫，接着头跌向后方床上。

天使的性器被兴奋渲染成潮红色，体温甚至比Dean口腔的温度还要高一点。Dean先整根裹住，然后用缓慢的速度上下交替地吮舔，感受着脉搏在他的舌下跳动。同时一只手由慢及快地辅助撸动，很快听到了天使抑制不住的呻吟声。他甚至故意使了使坏，舌尖挤进顶端的缝隙。Cas在床上猛地拱起背部，呻吟声变成了带着颤音的恳求。

“Dean，快点帮帮我，求你！”他放下了平日里的一贯矜傲，低声央求道，“Dean，我要你……”

这个画面实在太火辣了，看到Cas像这样双手紧紧抓住床单，苦不堪言地在床单上挣扎扭动。但是又无计可施，只能用可怜兮兮的目光望向Dean，无助地蹬着双腿。

“我知道，我知道。”Dean口齿不清地回答。他怎么能取笑他的天使呢？Cas以后可是会成为他快乐的源泉。于是他再次深深地含住炙硬，直到它缓慢进入喉咙深处。而他自己的家伙跟着在底裤下面不安分起来，对他激烈地抗议，甚至想自己钻出来。

Cas的身体不断颤抖着，当下体一英寸一英寸地进入新领域时发出了更多的混杂着愉悦和痛苦的呻吟。他想从床上坐起来，但是被Dean用一只手牢牢按下，难受得在床上滚动。

Dean知道天使快来了，于是加快吞吐的速度。他自己也硬得发痛，仿佛Cas把临近高潮的快感也传给了他，让他也愈来愈亢奋。

Cas在释放的一瞬间大喊出了Dean的名字，几乎是一个宣誓词，语气一半是由衷的赞美，一半是谴责的指控。Dean从来没听过自己名字被这样喊出。更令他震惊的是，他也跟着Cas射了出来，胯下一片湿热。

天使如字面意思的美味，这是Dean亲口尝过之后得出的结论。他没为自己像个禁不起撩拨的青少年一样还没真正做就先泄了感到羞愧，真的，一点儿也没有。显然他们已经做了足足好几个月的前戏。

Cas仍被余波影响得连连喘息，胸口剧烈起伏。Dean脱下牛仔裤和一塌糊涂的底裤后随便抖了抖，一个鱼跃跳到床上。他伸手把Cas拽进怀里，安抚地抱着他，直到他自己平静下来。

几分钟后，Dean感觉到一只手钻进他的下巴下面。他微微抬头，Cas解开那条白领结扔到地板上，又勾着Dean的脖子给了他一个深吻。

之后两人在彼此的嘴里和手里各自释放了一次，终于一身汗湿地躺回床上。

Dean把今天发生的事儿从头到尾捋一边，分析Cas先前说过的话。“我就直说了吧。你发现充满信仰、一身神父气质的我很性感？”他终于问道。

Cas不置可否，对Dean扬起一个柔软的微笑。然后他前后抖动着肩膀，做了个怪怪的姿势。天哪，总有一天Dean得教教他如何正确地耸肩。

“那么Cas，如果我对你念拉丁语的弥撒……”想象着天使被迷得神魂颠倒的样子，Dean忍不住咧嘴一笑。

“Dean。”

 

 

<全文完>


End file.
